Castle of Lions (VLD)
The Castle of Lions is a massive castle and spacecraft in one that houses the Lions of Voltron and its Paladins. The current pilot of the Castle of Lions is Allura, along with Coran as its co-pilot. History According to Coran, the Castle was built about 10,600 years ago by his grandfather. Ten thousand years ago, it came to rest upon planet Arus with Allura and Coran in a deep sleep inside its cryo-pods, and the Black Lion locked inside its hangar. The Castleship and its occupants are awakened once Lance, Shiro, Keith, Hunk, and Pidge arrive in the Blue Lion. The Castleship now serves as the home base to transport and defend the team, piloted by Allura and Coran. Infrastructure The Castle of Lions is a large white spacecraft with four extended "arms" built to fold in and stand as a castle on a planet's surface as well as expand into a spacecraft for traversing the universe. Each of these four parts holds one of the Voltron Lions, while the Black Lion is kept in a hangar in the Castleship's center. It glows at certain areas with the typical Altean blue, and has black accenting its engines and mechanical areas. The Castleship is built with a generator to keep a standard amount and source of gravity at all times, no matter the Castle's position, and has displays for seeing a panoramic view of the outside environment. It provides numerous amount of facilities to help accommodate training for the Paladins as well as amenities for safe and comfortable living for its occupants during its journeys. Known Rooms: * Bridge * Training Deck * Kitchen * Dining Hall * Ballroom * Sleep Chamber * Stasis Bay * Paladin Bedrooms * Allura's Bedroom * Lion Bays * Flight Pod Bay * Memory Chamber * Central Energy Chamber * Lounge * Energy Arch Generator Room * Swimming Pool Weapons & Abilities The Castle of Lions is powered by a Balmera's crystal of "Battleship" Class, the rarest of its types; a replacement Crystal is provided after the original is destroyed by a bomb. This Crystal enables the Castleship to generate power for several purposes including flight, offense, and defense. * Particle Barrier: An energy shield for extra defense against enemy fire. This is helped by Barrier Crystals in the Castle Bridge when kept properly aligned. * Energy Blasters: The Castleship can blast its own lasers at targets from the energy of the particle barrier itself. The energy can be concentrated into a single giant laser. * Paladin Drones: Small color-coded battle drones the Paladins can control from within the Castle Bridge to fire small lasers at targets. * Teludav: A device built with scaultrite lenses to convert Allura's Altean energy into power needed to generate Wormholes and traverse vast distances of space. * Thrusters: Mounted on each of the four outer hangars for the Lions, as well as five in the center of the Castle; these powerful engines are used for initiating flight, increasing speed, or slowing descent. Trivia * King Alfor's memories are stored in a chamber after his death 10,000 years previous and exist as an Artificial Intelligence. This is destroyed by Allura after the Castleship and Alfor's AI is corrupted by a Galra Crystal. * It is possible for the Castleship to create a Wormhole without Allura, as long as enough residual Altean energy is stored in the system. * Allura claims the Castleship would be able to detect any tracking devices placed on it by Zarkon. References Category:Spacecraft